


Honor Bound

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [8]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- TFA; Optimus, pregnant Megatron – Honor-bound to defend the unborn Sparkling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Bound

Optimus frowned and looked between Sentinel, and the Decepticon warlord. He had no choice, really. He could not let the other Prime deactivate the Decepticon. Not in his condition. Sparklings were rare and sacred thing. Processor made up he raise his axe and stepped between the two mechs, “I’m sorry, Sentinel, but I can't allow you to do this. It’s just not going to happen. I’m sorry,” he said and then charged. 

Sentinel stumbled back, grimacing at Optimus’ onslaught. “I always knew you were a traitor.” 

“I’m not a traitor, but something needed defending. I won’t let you hurt the sparkling. It is my honorbound duty to protect him and his carrier.”

“Honor?” Sentinel yelled, “You have no honor.” He transformed and sped away, leaving Optimus in a defensive crouch. 

“I know more about it than you ever will,” he said, and stared after Sentinel’s retreating form. He was in trouble. So much trouble.

He turned, hearing Megatron move behind him, “That was exceedingly brave of you. Brave and incredibly stupid. He will send troops after you. He will make an example of you if he finds you.” 

“Then we’d better get going,” Optimus snapped. 

Megatron opened his mouth then let it snap shut, nodding. He didn’t have to be told twice. “We’d better.”


End file.
